Executive privilege
Executive privilege is the right of the and other members of the to maintain confidential communications under certain circumstances within the executive branch and to resist some s and other oversight by the and es of government in pursuit of particular information or personnel relating to those confidential communications. The right comes into effect when revealing information would impair governmental functions. Neither executive privilege nor the oversight power of is explicitly mentioned in the . However, the has ruled that executive privilege and congressional oversight each are a consequence of the doctrine of the , derived from the supremacy of each branch in its own area of Constitutional activity. The Supreme Court confirmed the legitimacy of this doctrine in in the context of a subpoena emanating from the judiciary, instead of emanating from Congress. The Court held that there is a qualified privilege, which once invoked, creates a presumption of privilege, and the party seeking the documents must then make a "sufficient showing" that the "presidential material" is "essential to the justice of the case". further stated that executive privilege would most effectively apply when the oversight of the executive would impair that branch's national security concerns. Regarding requests from Congress (instead of from the courts) for executive branch information, as of a 2014 study by the , only two federal court cases had addressed the merits of executive privilege in such a context, and neither of those cases reached the Supreme Court. In addition to which branch of government is requesting the information, another characteristic of executive privilege is whether it involves a "presidential communications privilege" or instead a " " or some other type of privilege. The deliberative process privilege is often considered to be rooted in , whereas the presidential communications privilege is often considered to be rooted in separation of powers, thus making the deliberative process privilege less difficult to overcome. Generally speaking, presidents, congresses and courts have historically tended to sidestep open confrontations through compromise and mutual deference in view of previous practice and precedents regarding the exercise of executive privilege. Early precedents is a specific instance of the more general principle of executive privilege. It is usually considered to be based upon common law rather than separation of powers, and its history traces back to the English crown privilege (now known as ). In contrast, the presidential communications privilege is another specific instance of executive privilege, usually considered as being based upon separation of powers, and for that reason it is more difficult to overcome than deliberative process privilege. A significant requirement of the presidential communications privilege is that it can only protect communications sent or received by the president or his immediate advisors, whereas the deliberative process privilege may extend further down the chain of command. In the context of privilege assertions by United States presidents, law professor has written: "In 1796, President refused to comply with a request by the House of Representatives for documents related to the negotiation of the then-recently adopted with the . The Senate alone plays a role in the ratification of treaties, Washington reasoned, and therefore the House had no legitimate claim to the material. Therefore, Washington provided the documents to the Senate but not the House." President continued the precedent for this in the trial of for in 1809. Burr asked the court to issue a to compel Jefferson to testify or provide his private letters concerning Burr. Chief Justice , a strong proponent of the powers of the federal government but also a political opponent of Jefferson, ruled that the to the Constitution, which allows for these sorts of court orders for criminal defendants, did not provide any exception for the president. As for Jefferson's claim that disclosure of the document would imperil public safety, Marshall held that the court, not the president, would be the judge of that. Jefferson refused to personally testify but provided selected letters. In 1833, President cited executive privilege when Senator demanded he produce documents concerning statements the president made to his cabinet about the removal of federal deposits from the during the . Cold War era During the period of 1947–49, several major security cases became known to presidents. There followed a series of investigations, culminating in the famous - case of 1948. At that point, the Administration issued a sweeping secrecy order blocking congressional efforts from FBI and other executive data on security problems. Security files were moved to the White House and Administration officials were banned from testifying before Congress on security related matters. Investigation of the State Department and other cases was stymied and the matter left unresolved. During the in 1954, used the claim of executive privilege to forbid the "provision of any data about internal conversations, meetings, or written communication among staffers, with no exception to topics or people." Department of Defense employees were also instructed not to testify on any such conversations or produce any such documents or reproductions. This was done to refuse the McCarthy Committee subpoenas of transcripts of monitored telephone calls from Army officials, as well as information on meetings between Eisenhower officials relating to the hearings. This was done in the form of a letter from Eisenhower to the Department of Defense and an accompanying memo from Eisenhower Justice. The reasoning behind the order was that there was a need for "candid" exchanges among executive employees in giving "advice" to one another. In the end, Eisenhower would invoke the claim 44 times between 1955 and 1960. ''United States v. Nixon'' The Supreme Court addressed executive privilege in , the 1974 case involving the demand by that President produce the audiotapes of conversations he and his colleagues had in the of the in connection with criminal charges being brought against members of the Nixon Administration for breaking into the Watergate complex. Nixon invoked the privilege and refused to produce any records. The Supreme Court did not reject the claim of privilege out of hand; it noted, in fact, "the valid need for protection of communications between high Government officials and those who advise and assist them in the performance of their manifold duties" and that "human experience teaches that those who expect public dissemination of their remarks may well temper candor with a concern for appearances and for their own interests to the detriment of the decisionmaking process." This is very similar to the logic that the Court had used in establishing an "executive immunity" defense for high office-holders charged with violating citizens' constitutional rights in the course of performing their duties. The Supreme Court stated: "To read the powers of the president as providing an absolute privilege as against a subpoena essential to enforcement of criminal statutes on no more than a generalized claim of the public interest in confidentiality of nonmilitary and nondiplomatic discussions would upset the constitutional balance of 'a workable government' and gravely impair the role of the courts under ." Because Nixon had asserted only a generalized need for confidentiality, the Court held that the larger public interest in obtaining the truth in the context of a criminal prosecution took precedence. Post-Watergate era Reagan administration In November 1982, President signed a directive regarding congressional requests for information. Reagan wrote that if Congress seeks information potentially subject to executive privilege, then executive branch officials should "request the congressional body to hold its request in abeyance" until the president decides whether to invoke the privilege. George H. W. Bush administration Prior to becoming attorney general in 1991, issued guidance in 1989 about responding to congressional requests for confidential executive branch information. He wrote: "Only when the accommodation process fails to resolve a dispute and a subpoena is issued does it become necessary for the president to consider asserting executive privilege". Clinton administration The Clinton administration invoked executive privilege on fourteen occasions. In 1998, President became the first president since Nixon to assert executive privilege and lose in court, when a federal judge ruled that Clinton aides could be called to testify in the . Later, Clinton exercised a form of negotiated executive privilege when he agreed to testify before the grand jury called by only after negotiating the terms under which he would appear. Declaring that "absolutely no one is above the law", Starr said such a privilege "must give way" and evidence "must be turned over" to prosecutors if it is relevant to an investigation. George W. Bush administration The Bush administration invoked executive privilege on six occasions. President first asserted executive privilege in December 2001 to deny disclosure of details regarding former attorney general , the scandal involving (FBI) misuse of organized crime informants and , and Justice Department deliberations about President Bill Clinton's fundraising tactics. Bush invoked executive privilege "in substance" in refusing to disclose the details of 's meetings with energy executives, which was not appealed by the GAO. In a separate Supreme Court decision in 2004, however, Justice noted "Executive privilege is an extraordinary assertion of power 'not to be lightly invoked.'" , 345 U.S. 1, 7 (1953). Further, on June 28, 2007, Bush invoked executive privilege in response to congressional subpoenas requesting documents from former presidential counsel and former political director , citing that: The reason for these distinctions rests upon a bedrock presidential prerogative: for the president to perform his constitutional duties, it is imperative that he receive candid and unfettered advice and that free and open discussions and deliberations occur among his advisors and between those advisors and others within and outside the Executive Branch. On July 9, 2007, Bush again invoked executive privilege to block a congressional subpoena requiring the testimonies of Taylor and Miers. Furthermore, refused to comply with a deadline set by the chairman of the Senate Judiciary Committee to explain its privilege claim, prove that the president personally invoked it, and provide logs of which documents were being withheld. On July 25, 2007, the House Judiciary Committee voted to cite Miers and for . On July 13, less than a week after claiming executive privilege for Miers and Taylor, Fielding effectively claimed the privilege again, this time in relation to documents related to the 2004 death of . In a letter to the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform, Fielding claimed certain papers relating to discussion of the shooting "implicate Executive Branch confidentiality interests" and would therefore not be turned over to the committee. On August 1, 2007, Bush invoked the privilege for the fourth time in little over a month, this time rejecting a subpoena for . The subpoena would have required Rove to testify before the in a probe over fired federal prosecutors. In a letter to Senate Judiciary chairman , Fielding claimed that "Rove, as an immediate presidential advisor, is immune from compelled congressional testimony about matters that arose during his tenure and that relate to his official duties in that capacity." Leahy claimed that President Bush was not involved with the decision to terminate the service of U.S. attorneys. Furthermore, he asserted that the president's executive privilege claims protecting both Bolten and Rove were illegal. The senator demanded that Bolten, Rove, Sara Taylor, and comply "immediately" with their subpoenas. This development paved the way for a Senate panel vote on whether to advance the citations to the full Senate. "It is obvious that the reasons given for these firings were contrived as part of a cover-up and that the stonewalling by the White House is part and parcel of that same effort", Leahy concluded. , Rove still claimed executive privilege to avoid a congressional subpoena. Rove's lawyer wrote that his client is "constitutionally immune from compelled congressional testimony." Obama administration On June 20, 2012, President asserted executive privilege in order to withhold certain documents related to the controversy ahead of a vote to hold Attorney General in for refusing to produce the documents. Later the same day, the House Committee voted 23–17 along party lines to hold Holder in contempt of Congress over not releasing the documents. House investigation of the SEC Leaders of the (SEC) testified on February 4, 2009 before the subcommittee. The subject of the hearings was why the SEC had failed to act when , a private fraud investigator from Boston, alerted the SEC, detailing his persistent and unsuccessful efforts to get the SEC to investigate beginning in 1999. One official claimed executive privilege in declining to answer some questions. Trump administration While investigating claims of in the , the subpoenaed former FBI Director to testify. Comey was several weeks before being subpoenaed but had appeared before the committee once before in March while still serving as director. Less than a week before the scheduled hearing, it was reported that was considering invoking executive privilege to prevent Comey's testimony. According to attorney Page Pate, it seemed unlikely that executive privilege would be applicable, as Trump had publicly spoken about the encounters in question multiple times. , a White House spokesman, released a statement on June 5: "The president's power to assert executive privilege is very well-established. However, in order to facilitate a swift and thorough examination of the facts sought by the Senate Intelligence Committee, President Trump will not assert executive privilege regarding James Comey's scheduled testimony." On May 8, 2019, Trump asserted executive privilege regarding the full at the request of the attorney general. According to , this was Trump's "first use of the secrecy powers as president". On June 12, 2019, Trump asserted executive privilege over documents related to the addition of a citizenship question on the 2020 census. This was in response to a subpoena from the House of Representatives leading up to their impending vote over whether to hold Wilbur Ross and Attorney General William Barr in contempt of Congress over the census question. References Category:Civilization